


Stealing The Horizon.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: American Musician RPF
Genre: Fantasy, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet that happened after staring for too long at <a href="http://kradamadness.dreamwidth.org/16545.html">this gorgeous art</a> by <span><a href="http://katekat.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://katekat.dreamwidth.org/"><b>katekat</b></a></span>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing The Horizon.

For the record, this was not what Kris had expected to see. Though, to be honest, he probably should have.

"What is this?" he asks, just for the sake of keeping Adam talking.

"Potential album cover number twenty-eight," Adam says proudly.

"It's," Kris starts, trying to think of a gentle way to put this, "different."

"Evocative," Adam says. "And memorable, too."

"Yes, but," Kris says carefully, "Adam, it doesn't make sense. You've got yourself dressed in furs and holding some kind of dagger, while staring at _spaceships_. That kind of mix of technology and--"

"Wow," Adam interrupts. "You've really never been to the fantasy section? Or seen a poster on someone's dorm room wall? This stuff is practically porn. It's everywhere."

"If it's everywhere, it's derivative," Kris says.

"Wash your mouth out with soap," Adam returns. "It's socially acceptable provocative homoerotic pornography."

"Yes," Kris mutters, "by all means, let's not forget the homoeroticism."

"I try not to," Adam says cheerfully.

"Who's that guy supposed to be?" Kris asks. "The one you have kneeling naked at your feet, holding on tight?"

"Um," Adam says.

"Whoever he is, he's got great muscles," Kris continues. "Well-defined."

"Shut up," Adam insists. "Shut up shut up shut up."

"And probably going to sue you for using his image without permission and probably impacting his long-term earnings--"

"Shut up shut up shut up."

"So you'll make it not blatantly be me, then?"

"Um. Yes, all right."

"Not that it's not _flattering_," Kris says. Adam rolls his eyes. "But there are better ways of coming on to me than handing me pornography of me submitting to you all fur-clad and domineering."

"That's not exactly--"

"You have me naked and cowering. It's exactly what I think, isn't it?"

"Probably," Adam admits. "But you do have to give me points for originality. You can't object to that."

"I can object to the assumption that I would be the one kneeling," Kris says. He watches Adam process that, and smiles. "Also the one getting naked first. Isn't that your department?"

"So your objection to this isn't that I've besmirched your reputation with the general idea, but with the specifics."

Kris considers it. "Yeah, pretty much."

"The specifics," Adam says, "can be changed."

"All right, then."

"All right?" Adam asks. He grins. "All right."

The part Adam conveniently does not mention is the whole Dorian Gray aspect, or Fantasy Gray aspect, or whatever it is that makes Kris open his eyes at dawn to find himself looking up at a red sky at morning (sailors take warning? he thinks that's what it is, and even though he's not a sailor, he's taking warning anyway) and a cave structure that's both complicated and very, very familiar.

He groans and rolls over, wincing at the cold. Adam is staring down at him.

"This is really not my fault," Adam says. "I swear."

Kris closes his eyes and tries for patience. He doesn't find any. He opens his eyes. "If space ships start flying towards us out of the mist, I'm hitching a ride back to the Milky Way and leaving you behind."

"That's fair," Adam admits. "Now, c'mon. I think there's breakfast somewhere. The fur had to come from something."


End file.
